Sister Anna Marie
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: Peter is going to be out-of-town for a week and he's leaving Neal into the capable hands of Sister Anna Marie. Warning: The story contains non-consent spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read. Disclaimer: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Sister Anna Marie**

By Peppe1951

**Summary**: Peter is going to be out-of-town for a week and he's leaving Neal into the capable hands of Sister Anna Marie. **Warning**: The story contains non-consent spanking of an adult; if you don't like, don't read.** Disclaimer**: White Collar belongs to USA; I only write about it.

**AN: THIS IS AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE STORY IN WHICH NEAL IS MUCH YOUNGER THAN HE IS IN THE SERIES. ALSO IN THIS UNIVERSE CORPORAL PUNISHMENT IS AN ALLOWED FORM OF DISCIPLINE.**

**Prologue:**

Agent Peter Burke had been hot of the case of Jimmy Bonds. The forger was finally brought down when he had been trapped at his girlfriend's Kate apartment. By the time Peter had snapped the handcuffs on him he was surprised to see just how young he looked to be.

"Neal Caffrey, I presume," Peter had said before cuffing him. "Funny you don't look to be the twenty-four years that you say you are."

"Agent Burke, I'm just one of those lucky people who look younger than they really are," Neal said with a smile before he was led away.

By the time of his capture, the two men had become friends and Peter didn't want the kid to serve his sentence in a prison where he could be abused so he pulled some strings to have his sentence of four years to be served as his CI instead and on the most part, the relationship was working out. The kid's talent had led for Peter's completion rate to be in the upper nineties. But also because of the way he sometimes solved the cases, Peter was glad that he could use corporal punishment when needed.

Elizabeth had found a place for him to stay with her friend June Ellington, who owned a grand old home uptown. She had an apartment that she rented out to him.

A year later after many successful cases have been closed Peter was glad he had

pulled those strings however he also knew that he had to keep a constant watch on his young CI to make sure that he kept on the straight and narrow as much as possible. When the opportunity came for him to attend a FBI convention in San Diego Peter knew he couldn't just leave Neal to his junior agents to handle and

sought out the perfect person to take his place.

**Chapter 1**

When Neal arrived for work that Monday morning he looked automatically up towards Peter's office to see that the agent was on the phone; he seemed to be discussing something as he read some of his body language. He watched when after the conversation he motioned for both Diana and Jones to come to his office. It wasn't until later that he too was summoned upstairs.

Before he could greet his handler and surrogate dad Peter spoke, "Neal, I was just telling Diana and Clinton that I'm going to be out of town for the remainder of the week at a conference in San Diego and while I'm gone you will be working with them."

Neal looked at Peter's agents and nodded. "Now while I'm away you are to follow their directions to the letter and to make sure that you do I have just arranged for an authoritive figure to come and take care of any of your alleged misdeeds…and it won't be El this time."

"Why?" Neal knew that on the rare occasions he could usually talk El out of punishing him for most shenanigans that Peter most certainly would.

"Because El is coming with me on this trip and Satch is being boarded out at some Doggie Hotel that El found," explained Peter.

"You know if you are scared that I may do something wrong you could always take me along with you?" Neal asked hopefully.

"Nope, I want this to be a pleasant trip; if you came along I couldn't truthfully believe that. No, there are plenty of cold cases you can look over if an active one doesn't present itself. Now I warn you in advance to obey and not cause any problems because if you do you will rue the day that you cause Sister Anna Marie to deal with it," explained Peter.

"Sister? Peter, you aren't talking about having a nun babysit me, are you?" asked Neal delighted. He was picturing the type of nun that was quiet and caring. He wouldn't have any trouble conning her. He would just smile at her and he would have her eating out of his hand in no time.

"Yes, your babysitter, as you call her is a retired Catholic nun. She taught for years at a local Catholic school…I think she taught art so you two should have a lot to talk about," Peter added as he watched his CI's eyes light up. Perfect, he thought, Neal isn't going to know what hit him when he runs afoul Sister Anna and he's not going to give him any further warning.

"I've got to go now and finish packing; we leave early tomorrow morning," Peter added as he was about to walk out. "Oh, I forgot, while I'm gone Sister Ann will be using my office; see that you don't spend my whole trip up here Neal," and with a nod to his junior agents and Neal he was gone.

"I hope you were listening Caffrey," Diana said, "Peter told us to report any of your misdeeds to the good Sister and have her handle it all."

"When does she arrive?" Neal asked as he walked down the stairs to his desk.

"Early tomorrow morning; now I have some cold cases for you to look over. See if you can find us an interesting one to work on," she ordered as she handed him a stack as he walked past.

Neal grimaced at the thought of the cases but dutiful grabbed them and took them back to his desk to begin the day.

Peter was still chuckling as he entered his home. Since Satch wasn't there to greet him he concluded that El must have already taken him to his doggie hotel.

However, El heard his entrance and greeted him with a kiss. "So how did Neal take the news that we are leaving him to the care of Diana and Jones while you are at the conference in San Diego?"

"He didn't; he even tried to talk me into bringing him along," Peter said with a smile.

"What are you so happy about?" El asked as she noticed his smile. "Are you going to be worried about leaving him for a week; anything could happen while you are away…and with no one to hold him accountable for his actions you'll be a nervous wreck like you have the last times."

"Not this time; this time I have someone that will hold him accountable…someone with experience in dealing with con artists and brats…a retired teacher," explained Peter before dropping the bombshell of who this person was. "Sister Anna Marie will be standing in for me while we are away."

El looked with horror at her husband when she heard the name. "Peter, she will eat him alive. Did you at least warn him?"

"Yep, warned him a number of times to be exact. I even told him that she was a retired school teacher who taught art," Peter explained with a laugh.

"Art? Really? I thought she was an assistant principal…the one in charge of disciplining the young miscreants," El asked curiously,

"She was and from what I learned she was an artist when it came to making her delinquents behave," Peter said as he began to laugh.

"Peter! That is mean…Neal won't be able to sit by the time we return."

"What do you mean? He won't be able to sit comfortably before the first day is over," corrected Peter, "but maybe by the time we return he would have learned how to behave and stay safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something was to happen to him that could have been prevented and if I leave him for a week without my supervision I'm afraid that it might happen…I really love that kid," Peter admitted.

"I know dear, so do I and if he is uncomfortable for a week then he is uncomfortable; and that is better than being hurt or worse," agreed El as she looked lovingly into her husband's eyes.

"Come on up with me and help me finish packing and while you are, you can tell me where you came up with the idea of Sister Anna joining White Collar for the week," El asked as she tugged Peter's arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peter didn't get a chance to explain until much later during lunch. After taking a bite of his Devil's Ham sandwich Peter began, "So you want to know how I got the idea for Sister Anna."

El nodded after taking a bite from of her chicken salad sandwich.

"It all started when a friend from Boston PD called. Do you remember me telling you about Detective Vince Korsak?"

"Yeah, doesn't he work with Detective Jane Rizzoli?" replied El interested.

Peter nodded, "Where he was telling me about something that happened recently with a case. It seems that the young detective that works with them and Jane's cop brother were dancing to a music video and the Nun who works there was so incensed with their gyrations that she smacked them on their butts with her ruler. Right then I got the idea and called Mother Superior of our church and explained about Neal. She said she had just the one for me…Sister Anna Marie and that she would send her over starting tomorrow. She would explain her duties to her. I told Jones to introduce Neal to her tomorrow and to explain to the Sister to not hold back when punishing him…because you know as well as I do that Neal will misbehave."

"Boston PD has a nun working for then? What does she do?" asked El curiously.

"She got a grant to work with crime victims and Jane describes her as 'being the meanest nun in the history of mean nuns'. Her name is Sister Winifred Callahan and if Sister Anna doesn't work out maybe Sister Callahan will."

Tuesday morning found Neal arriving a bit earlier than usual. He wanted to spruce up Peter's office for his "babysitter" a term he really didn't like but it pretty much was what Peter had arranged. He thought that if he could sweet talk her with a pretty plant and his winning and charming personality the rest of the week would be smooth sailing with nothing to fear. I bet she is some nice old lady, Neal thought as he placed the flowering plant on the edge of Peter's desk.

That assumption came to a crashing end when he heard from behind, "You must be Neal Caffrey. Agent Burke warned me that you might try something like this."

Neal turned hoping to see some petite and motherly figure and instead saw a formable woman standing behind him in full nun attire carrying a large shopping bag and had to fight not to let his reaction show. "Yes ma'am," he finally responded as he smiled as charmingly as possible.

"You can just cut the malarkey young man," Sister Ann replied with a smile. "I've heard them all from my young men at the Catholic School I recently retired from. I was their Assistant Headmistress and my main job was disciplining those that needed it…and from what I've been told about you I may have to continue in that capacity."

It only took Neal a few seconds to react with a declaration, "No ma'am, I only wanted to brighten up Peter's office. It was kind of drab and thought you might like something more cheerful," he added with a smile.

Sister Anna took a long look at the young man standing before her trying his best to assure her that he wasn't trying to get on her good side but knowing in her heart that he was trying to do just that. "Well I thank you for the plant, yellow mums are a favorite of mine," she replied with a smile of thanks.

Neal nodded and left assured that he had in the end won her over to his charms and that he wouldn't have to worry about the rest of the week. He would have quickly changed his mind if he had stayed while she unloaded her shopping bag.

She first took out the knitting she had been working on along with a book of crossword puzzles before pulling out a wooden ruler and a small hardwood paddle. She knew they would come in use with the charming young man she had just met.

Sister Anna made herself at home with the White Collar unit quite quickly. She took it upon herself to keep the coffee pot filled and to bring homemade cookies for the agents to snack on.

It was later that afternoon that she heard angry voices as they entered the office and looked out to see Agent Diana Barrigan talking angrily with Neal Caffrey. It sounded like he had disobeyed her in some way and from his body language he was trying to talk her out of something. She sat back down to wait…she knew they would be coming to see her soon.

And she was right. About five minutes later Diana knocked before pulling in a protesting Neal behind her. "Sister Anna, we have a problem. I believe one thing and Neal believes the other. We are going to tell you both sides and have you make the decision…if you don't mind," Diana said at once.

Sister Anna nodded and motioned for her to continue. "We are working on a stolen art case. I told Neal to go in and plant a bug. We had cause and approval to do only that," she paused before giving Neal a glare.

"And did Mr. Caffrey obey you?"

"Yes…only on the way out Neal also stole the item that we were looking for. It seems that on his way out he took a side trip that took him to a locked room and after picking the lock located the item and took it. We have now recovered the item, so-so speaking, but not legally and we can't prosecute the person because he decided to take a few short cuts," Diana finished heatedly.

Sister Anna turned to Neal and said, "Your turn Mr. Caffrey…why shouldn't you be punished for not following Agent Barrigan orders?"

"P-punished-d…who said that this discussion was going to end with punishment?" asked Neal.

Sister Anna turned back to Diana and asked, "That is the real reason for the visit, isn't it dear to let me decide whether this young man needs my attention?"

At Diana's curt nod Neal knew he was doomed and began to talk quickly. "Agent Barrigan did tell me to plant the bug but at no time did she tell me that I couldn't look or recover an object I knew to be stolen," Neal said as he pleaded his case.

"Mr. Caffrey; how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-fiv….."

"And remember if I find out that you have lied to me I will be adding licks…now how old are you," asked Sister Anna sternly.

Neal paused as he considered his options and after glancing quickly at the nun mumbled, "I'm twenty-one," and after a gasp from Barrigan he added, "It was easy to forge my own birth certificate."

"No wonder you act like a kid so much of the time…you are a kid," muttered Diana shocked. "Peter is going to be shocked but I'm surprised that El didn't figure it out."

"She did mentioned more than once that I didn't look my age…I just told her that I'm like Dick Clark and look younger than I actually am," replied Neal.

"You lied," accused Diana.

"I conned her," argued Neal until he heard a ruler crack down hard on the desk and turned around to see Sister Anna with ruler in hand.

"I can see that I have my job cut out for me with you Mr. Caffrey.

"Agent Barrigan, you do not have to say another word…we all know what the outcome of this conversation will me. You can leave Mr. Caffrey with me and I will handle him from now on," Sister Anna said at once.

Diana nodded and without another word walked out leaving Neal to his fate.

"Mr. Caffrey, please close the door behind you and then close the blinds before you bend over my desk. I will then take care of your disobedience so you can return to your desk where you will write five hundred times, 'I will obey Agent Barrigan from now on'," she ordered sternly.

Neal opened his mouth but closed it as he took a look at the Sister and then meekly did as he was told. He soon found himself draped over Peter's desk.

It didn't take Sister Anna long to take up her place behind and to one side of him or for the licks to fly. Neal gasped as the pain quickly built in his backside determined not to make a sound. He knew Peter's office wasn't sound proof and he didn't want anyone to hear his cries.

Sister Anna gave him a total of twelve hard licks with the majority of them falling on his sit spots making sure he would be feeling them while writing his lines. "You can go now Mr. Caffrey and I had better receive those lines before the end of the day unless something official comes up.

Jones and Diana naturally looked up as Neal passed by them and was astounded to see him frantically rubbing his backside in an effort to ease the sting. They exchanged a glance before returning to their reports but couldn't help but wince in sympathy. Diana heard him gasp as he sat down, since her desk was closest to his, but out of decency didn't turn around to stare. However after a few minutes of hearing what she took for writing did get up to see what he was doing.

"You're writing lines?" she asked as she read what he was scribbling on a pad.

"Yes and I have to have them finished before the end of the day or suffer with more licks," he added as he squirmed yet again trying to find a more comfortable sitting.

"How many do you have to write?"

"500"

"Well, I had better warn you that if they aren't eligible she's isn't going to accept them…and you will be getting another thrashing with more lines to write," warned Diana.

Neal paused to look up at her. "How do you know?"

"When I was a child I went to a Catholic school. I know about nuns and the discipline they hand out," she replied.

"That was then…doesn't mean that it is the same now," Neal replied. He had already written the sentence fifty times and didn't want to have to do them again.

CRASH! Neal jumped as the ruler came down on the paper. "You should listen to her Mr. Caffrey…it hasn't changed since Agent Barrigan was a child. I want to be able to read each and every sentence…this is scribbling and if you continue we will have a further discussion about neatness….do them over again!" Sister Anna said sternly.

Neal gulped and nodded meekly as he quickly threw away the lines he had written and started again. This time the lines were easy to read and after a while the Sister nodded and strolled away.

"I'm impressed Neal…maybe Hughes should hire the Sister…she is doing a wonderful job with you. When Peter returns he won't recognize his CI," she replied with just a small bit of challenge in her comments.

Neal didn't have time to reply…he was too busy writing lines and squirming. He had only the afternoon to finish or receive another thrashing…but all the while he was thinking on how he could avoid this type of punishment in the future and still do things his way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Peter had expected to receive at least a phone call from Neal that night but was surprised when Diana, Jones and even Hughes called.

Neal's call had been to whine about Sister Anna and how he had been thrashed with a ruler and then forced to write 500 lines about obeying Diana. Peter had a hard time not to laugh out loud but only replied sympathetically, "All you have to do is obey Diana and your butt will be safe from Sister Anna's ruler. I know you can do it buddy," and after some comfort from El he had hung up.

The call he got from Jones and Diana were similar in how well Sister Anna had handled Neal. "Boss you should have seen how he behaved after he got the ruler…he meekly and quickly obeyed her and then me for the remainder of the day. I think you should talk to Hughes about hiring her full time."

"Burke, at first I was skeptical about having a nun be in charge of Caffrey but after today I'm a believer. You say that Boston PD has a nun working for them?"

Peter replied with a yes. "Talk to Detective Rizzoli about her. It seems that when she was a child the same nun taught her."

"Well, we shall have to see how the rest of the week goes but I'm considering adding her to our staff with other duties but the main one will be keeping Caffrey in line. Tell Elizabeth Hi and enjoy the rest of your week…worrying about Caffrey for the rest of the week should be the least of your problems," Hughes ended his conversation.

Peter hung up with a strange expression on his face as he turned to his wife. "What's wrong honey?" El asked.

"It seems that Sister did such a good job with Neal that Reese is considering adding her to the staff with her main duties being making sure that Neal behaves. Whatever happened today convinced Jones, Diana and even Reece that she should stay at that job," explained Peter.

"Poor Neal…I bet he can barely sit," cried El.

"Or write," Peter added. "It seems that besides receiving twelve licks from Sister Anna's ruler he also had to write 500 times, 'I will obey Agent Barrigan from now on'. My first call was from Neal complaining about his new keeper. I may not recognize Neal and his behavior when I return."

"We need to bring him back a present for surviving the week with Sister Anna," El said firmly.

Peter nodded and said, "You pick something out that he will like."

El nodded and they returned to their present activities.

Wednesday morning when Neal arrived at work he looked automatically up at Peter's office and seeing that it was unoccupied and hurried up. In his hands he had a basket of blueberry muffins that he was going to leave for the Sister but as soon as he entered he was shocked to find the room filled with flowers; flowering plants…as well as flower arrangements with the largest on the corner of Peter's desk where his had been placed the day before.

Neal heard a clearing of the throat behind him and turned to see Sister Anna looking expectantly behind him. "Mr. Caffrey there is no need to keep bringing me flowers in the hope that I will be easier on you," she started to say when Neal interrupted her with,

"No these aren't mine, Sister Anna I did however bring you this basket of muffins to say that I was sorry for my behavior yesterday that caused you to punish me," as he held out a basket.

"You should be taking these to Agent Barrigan Mr. Caffrey…it's your misbehavior that caused the punishment…you disobeyed her…I was just the instrument used to punish you," Sister Anna replied when she shook her head and wouldn't take the basket. "Now you take this basket and go to every agent in White Collar and offer them a muffin. I'll be watching and if this isn't done with sincerity and charm you and I will be having another discussion," she added as she tapped her ruler against her hand. "And please behave."

Neal took one look at the ruler and did as he was directed and graciously offered every agent one of the delicious muffins within his basket before taking what was left and leaving it with the Sister.

Neal did behave for the next two days as they cleared up their present case and opened another. The second one was a counterfeiting case dealing with bonds, Neal's specialty. The trouble came on Friday when Neal decided that the case wasn't moving fast enough and arranged for his friend Mozzie to call in a tip about the counterfeiters.

Unbeknownst to Diana, Neal had enlisted the aid of Mozzie in finding the counterfeiters. It wouldn't have hurt to give this information to Diana; he would have done the same thing if Peter had been there but he also had another reason to hide it. He knew the counterfeiters and they knew him to be the White Collar's CI and would react violently and that is what Neal was counting on. He knew if they threatened him within Diana's hearing she would come in with guns and the case would be solved. He also knew that if she knew in advance that he was walking into a dangerous situation, she wouldn't send him in…so he had Mozzie call in the tip and assure the agents that there was no way they knew of Neal.

Everything went according to plan; Neal was wearing a wire when he went into the thrift shop where the counterfeiters had set up their operation and Neal had walked into the back room surprising them. They reacted pretty much like Neal thought as they admitted to counterfeiting and threatened to tear Neal apart for being what they considered to be a snitch. Diana and Jones were about to rush in and arrest them when shots were fired…the little wrinkle in Neal's plan had just occurred, one of the felons had pulled a gun and had taken a shot at Neal…thank goodness he had missed but it spurred the FBI to rush in and arrest them all.

Neal would have gotten away with it if Diana hadn't seen Neal and Mozzie together afterwards and had put two and two together. Neal had conned her into sending him in so the week could end with it being solved and she was furious.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was while they were walking in that their conversation could be heard by all, even Sister Anna. "You are just lucky that Peter wasn't in charge when you pulled this stunt. He would have busted your butt for endangering your life like this," Diana lectured angrily.

"Did I disobey you in any way Agent Barrigan?" Neal replied smugly.

"No."

"Then there is nothing you can do and nothing the Sister can punish me for," Neal retorted as he dropped into his chair.

"Agent Barrigan…would you and Mr. Caffrey please join me in my office please," Sister Anna called from the second floor.

Diana got up and walked as calmly as she could with Neal following behind. He was safe he thought since he didn't disobey anything Diana had told him to do.

As soon as they arrived, Sister Anna motioned for them to sit down. "I could hear your argument all the way to my office. Would you please fill me in on what happened this afternoon Agent Barrigan?"

Diana told her what had happened ending it with, "What it boils down to Sister Anna is that Neal conned me into sending him in to a dangerous situation when it could have been accomplished in another, less dangerous method. I received a tip that the counterfeit operation was being held in a thrift shop in the back room. I was assured by the caller that this operation was being run by newbies…college kids trying their hand at making a fast dollar…nothing to worry about; so with that information I sent Neal in wearing a wire to gather the information we needed to get a warrant, only it didn't go as we hoped when the counterfeiters called Neal by name…These weren't the non-violent college kids we had been led to believe, since one pulled a gun and took a shot at Neal. When that shot fired, we didn't need a warrant and busted in and arrested the lot and confiscated the counterfeit bonds and equipment. The case is closed, and the felons have been arrested and taken into custody."

"And how do you know that Mr. Caffrey conned you?" asked Sister Anna wanting to give Neal the benefit of doubt.

"After they were taking everyone and everything away I saw Neal and Mozzie meet and unbeknownst to them I overheard Neal thank Mozzie for his help and Mozzie asked if all had gone according to plan. Neal replied that it had except for the gun that was fired. Then I heard Mozzie tell Neal that there might be a problem since he had assured me the ones that were running the operation were college kids," replied Diana. "It was then that I confronted them."

"I see and what do you have to say about all of this Mr. Caffrey?" asked Sister Anna.

"I didn't disobey Agent Barrigan in any way and as I see it I'm in the clear," Neal replied arrogantly.

"No as I see it you did exactly as Agent Barrigan asked however disobeying Agent Barrigan isn't the only offense that you can be punished for. Before he left Agent Burke gave me a list of other crimes that I could punish you for: picking pockets, lying or conning his agents in any way can cause me to take my ruler to your backside. But the worse offense on his list is if you ever endanger your life needlessly," Sister Anna informed him.

Neal started to lose his arrogance and looked fearful at the ruler lying on her desk as she read the list out to Diana and him.

"Agent Barrigan I think I can take it from here…you may leave and if you wouldn't mind please, close the door behind you. I'm about to have a long and painful discussion with Mr. Caffrey about his behavior today. I do assure you that when I'm finished you will not be having any more trouble from him until Agent Burke's return."

Diana nodded but before she left she bent down and said. "Neal if anything had happened to you today it would have been my duty to inform Peter and if you had been seriously hurt it or killed it would have destroyed El and Peter. Don't you realize how they feel about you…you are the son they couldn't have…they love you. I'd rather the good Sister tear your butt up a thousand times then for me to tell Peter that you won't be coming back because of some stupid or foolish plan…we care too much for you to see that happen."

After Diana left, Neal looked up and Sister Anna could see the tears in his eyes and asked sympathetically, "Didn't you realize just how much you are loved by all here?"

Neal shook his head, "I thought they only tolerated me except for Peter and El. I knew that they cared but not that they loved me."

"Why do you think Agent Burke had me take his place…he wants you to keep you safe. He knows that by making you learn that there are consequences to your actions. Maybe you won't make the same mistakes you did earlier that landed you in jail. He sees something great in you Mr. Caffrey and he wants you to see it too," explained Sister Anna sincerely.

By then Neal could no longer keep the tears away and they began to flow down his cheeks and Sister Anna features soften as she pulled him into an embrace and held him until he had regain his emotions.

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yes ma'am," and then with all the boldness he could manage Neal stood up and started for the door; that is until he heard the clearing of Sister Anna's throat and he turned towards her. "Was there something else sister?"

Sister Anna couldn't help but smile at his attempt to escape punishment. "Just the matter of your conning Agent Barrigan today," and pointed to the front of the desk with her ruler.

"Oh, I thought we had discussed that already," Neal replied innocently as he smiled convincing at her.

"Neal you are just like one of my boys, always trying to get out of a spanking for the mischief he has done today," she said with a laugh.

"You called me Neal instead of Mr. Caffrey…Why?"

"Because I just recognized that you are still a boy underneath all of that charm and from now on I'm going to treat you like one. Now you have two choices either you bend over my desk for your chastisement or over my lap for a spanking…the choice is yours," she said as she got up and closed the blinds giving the boy in front of her a chance to make his decision. She wasn't surprised to find him bent over her desk when she turned back around.

Twelve licks later Neal was walking down the stairs and back to his desk. She had punished him for conning Agent Barrigan but as to her instructions by Agent Burke before he left, if Neal endangered his life he would take care of it upon his return. That was a more serious offense that he didn't want to leave to the Sister to handle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Neal arrived at his apartment after work he was surprised to see Peter waiting for him. "Peter…how I've missed you," greeted Neal who on impulse ran and gave the older agent a welcoming hug.

Peter returned it before pulling away to look at Neal. "El and I missed you too buddy. That's the main reason we came back early…we just could stand to be away from you…and Satch any longer. El feels that I have a calming effect on you when needed…and after reading the report of the week from Sister Anna Marie I tend to agree. We will be discussing the part about you endangering your life needlessly this weekend. That is why I'm here now…to bring you home. So pack a bag enough for the weekend and let's get back," replied Peter as his expression went from delight at seeing him again and disappointed because of his behavior the week he was gone.

Neal didn't whine but meekly did as he was told, a surprise that Peter couldn't keep off his face. "Be sure to pack something loose and comfortable as well as a nice suit; at the Sister's insistence we are going to church Sunday and by we she means you, too. She wants the whole family there."

This time Neal did protest, "Ahh, Peter I'm not much in to going to church so if you don't mind I will just stay at home…probably won't feel much like sitting anyhow if we are going to have one of your discussions."

"The Sister asked me to give you this little note if you declined her invitation," Peter said as he handed over a piece of paper. Neal tentatively took it and read and Peter had to laugh at Neal's changing expressions before going back into his closet to grab a nice suit and pick up the accessories to go along with it.

"I see that her note convinced you to tag along," Peter mentioned with a laugh.

"She said that if I didn't attend she would visit me after lunch Sunday and explain why it is never a good choice to turn an invitation from her down…and she would explain it to me on my backside with her trusty ruler," whined Neal as he finished his packing.

"What are we having for supper?" Neal added as he turned to his wine rack.

"I don't know…El said that she would whip up something tasty…why?" replied Peter.

"I want to bring a bottle of wine for the occasion of you and El's return," Neal explained as he picked up two bottles before handing Peter his overnight bag while he took the bottles of wine and suit bag. "I'm bringing a red and white and what we don't drink tonight I'll probably need tomorrow."

By the time Neal and Peter arrived back home El was just putting supper into the oven. Satch's barking alerted her to their arrival and she hurried to greet them.

"Neal," she greeted with a kiss to his cheek, "I missed you these last few days. How did you like not having Peter looking over your shoulder?" she added with a hug.

"I missed not having Peter there," Neal was quick to respond as he handed El the two bottles of wine. "I didn't know what we were having so I brought you and red and a white."

"Thank you…I will put the white in the refrigerator to cool…we are having Cornish hens tonight," El replied as she hurried to the kitchen to put the wine in to cool while placing the red wine on the counter out of the way.

"Neal why don't you go to your room and change into something more comfortable," suggested Peter before adding when he saw the uncertainty in his CI's eyes, "no we aren't going to have that type of discussion tonight…tonight we are going to celebrate having the family back together."

Neal smiled at being called part of the family before grabbing his overnight and suit bags and heading to his room. He changed quickly to a pair of jeans and polo shirt before heading back down bringing what he found on his bed with him. He found El ad Peter in the living room. Peter in his recliner and El on the couch with Satch at her feet.

"El," Neal said upon entering the room, "I found this on my bed…did you put it there?" he added as he held up a plush giraffe.

El nodded and explained as she motioned for him to join her on the couch, "While Peter was at the conference I went sightseeing and one of the places I went was to the famous San Diego Zoo. It is amazing with all of the animals and other creatures and before I left I wanted to bring you back something and noticed that plush animal and bought it for you? It seemed to say 'take me to Neal'. Do you like it?"

Neal nodded replying, "How did you know?"

"Know what, dear?"

"That my mom gave me a plush giraffe when I was a small boy for the last birthday I had with her…before she died. I carried it with me until my dad threw it away a few years later saying I was too old for stuffed animals," Neal explained as he felt the tears run down his face.

El pulled him into her arms and held him before saying, "A mother just knows these things dear. You can take it back with you when you go home Sunday."

"Thanks El," replied Neal as he pulled away wiping his face.

El turned to Peter and said, "And you said he was too old for stuffed animals."

"That was before I learned just how old he really is…tell El your true age, Neal," ordered Peter in his best fatherly voice.

"I told Sister Anna that I was twenty-one," replied Neal quietly.

"Twenty-one…well that explains a lot but I would have thought that you were younger," replied El thoughtfully as she looked at Neal. "It must be the fact that you don't always act your age that had me fooled," El added.

Neal looked at El with a pout then said, "I do so act my age."

"Watch it buddy, you are about to slip back a few years," cautioned Peter as he glanced at his wife.

"Well, not as often as you two seem to think," amended Neal.

"Now before Neal leads you down another road other than the one that is going to get him a spanking this weekend…tell El why you conned Diana in the first place and what it almost cost us," ordered Peter sternly.

Neal glared at Peter then and whined, "You are making me feel like a kid confessing my misdeeds to mom."

"Go with the feeling and speak up…or I might be tempted tanned your hide tonight," threatened Peter with a twinkle in his eye that only El saw.

Neal glared again but started his restitution, "I didn't tell Diana that the forger knew me and that he was most likely going to react violently towards me. I knew that we didn't have a warrant to raid the place yet but hoped to do so once they got enough evidence from the bugs I planted. I also knew that if they heard that my life might be threatened or if gun shots were heard they would come in and rescue me and if the forged items were on display then a warrant wouldn't be necessary. So I had Mozzie call in a tip about the counterfeit operation being run out of the convenience shop and Diana naturally sent me in to investigate. As soon as I was recognized he tried to shoot me and Diana and Jones rushed in and arrested everyone and took the forged items as evidence…case solved. Everything would have worked out if Mozzie hadn't come out to greet me and Diana put two and two together and crept close enough to hear out exchange."

To Neal's misfortune he hadn't been looking at El while reciting his misbehavior and didn't see her expression or actions as soon as he admitted to putting his life in danger…yet again. So he was totally surprised when he finished to feel a hand to his ear and being pulled from his seat to be dragged to the kitchen table and pushed over. Neal looked over his shoulder to see her about to smack his backside with her wooden spoon and yelled, "Peter you said that I wouldn't be punished tonight!"

"Sorry buddy, I said I wouldn't punish you tonight. I never said anything about El smacking your backside for your actions," corrected Peter as he leaned back and watched the show as his petite wife smacked his CI's backside over and over again with her wooden spoon causing him to yell repeatedly before the heat in his backside made him sob. The sobbing caused El to pause as she considered whether he had enough before slamming her makeshift paddle harder against his backside another ten times before allowing him up and pulling him into an embrace.

"I'm not sorry that I paddled you dear. If that stunt had cost you to be severely injured or even killed we would have been devastated. You are the son we couldn't have and for me to stand by while you admit your misbehavior without punishing you for your wrong might make you try it again and that is something I couldn't do…I can't lose you; you mean too much to me…to Peter….so I paddled you to show just how much you are loved," explained El as she kissed him on the cheek as she rubbed his back. Peter joined the hug a few minutes later as Neal got his emotions under control.

"I love you guys too but do you have to show your love so strongly to my backside," Neal replied as he rubbed his backside. "I guess this means that I won't be getting that spanking from you tomorrow Dad," quipped Neal.

"Why would you believe that buddy?" Peter asked with a straight face.

Neal's mouth fell open with shock as he looked at the stern face of his handler and surrogate father. "You going to still spank me?" he squeaked.

"Neal you went into a building knowing that being shot was a strong possibility; do you really think that a paddling by El is going to suffice?" Peter asked seriously.

"But her paddling hurts Peter," whined Neal and then realizing that Peter wasn't going to change his mind added irritably, "Fine…then why don't you just go ahead and do it now and get it over with?"

Peter nodded intending to carry his charade out to make a point. So he pulled his belt from his trousers before saying, "Neal bend back over and prepare to receive twelve more licks!"

Neal's expression was unreadable before he squeaked out… "I changed my mind…I can wait until later."

"If you ever pull a stunt like this again, I won't hesitate to give you a spanking on the spot and I don't care who might be watching…do we have an understanding buddy?" Peter warned sternly.

"Yes, sir," and then catching the wink that Peter gave El he added, "You were just teasing me about the second spanking?"

Peter nodded with a smirk. "After seeing how El lit into you I decided to let her impromptu paddling take care of your misbehavior this time…but next time you won't be so lucky!"

"I'll behave, I promise," Neal assured the couple.

"I'll believe that when I see that…or until your butt cools down," laughed Peter.

"By the way, Reece gave me some good news that affects you most of all," Peter said with a smile.

"What?"

"Sister Anna has accepted his offer to work at White Collar. She will be doing little things like making coffee and counseling but her main job will be doling out punishment to misbehaving CI's like you," Peter smirked.

"NOOOOOO!...OWWWWWW!" cried Neal as he sat down without thinking at the news…Sister Anna Marie wasn't leaving.

**The End**


End file.
